


Here Comes the Bride (and Groom)

by mangocianamarch



Series: Le Livre de L'un par La Dame Marciana [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/pseuds/mangocianamarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we really here?” he asks breathlessly, “Are we really married?”</p>
<p>Odette can’t help but grin at the incredulity in his tone. She reaches up and caresses his cheek. “We are,” she replies, “This is really real.”</p>
<p>Cullen answers by kissing her again, a hand carding through her hair, his tongue sliding sweetly against her lips before she lets him swipe into her mouth, whimpering when he does. Her smaller, slimmer fingers begin working at the clasps and buttons and ties of his formal attire, and Cullen breaks the kiss again, this time to watch her fingers work. Odette can feel his eyes on her, can feel herself coloring as she works the sashes and belts loose. When Cullen kisses her again, it’s hungry and heated, a low groan pushing out of him as Odette pushes the jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Bride (and Groom)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for Tumblr user [GreyAllison](http://greyallison.tumblr.com/)'s [Dragon Age Smutfic Giveaway Contest](http://greyallison.tumblr.com/post/131911896588/greyallison-in-celebration-of-hitting-2000)! Hope you guys enjoy. :D

Odette is barely past the door when Cullen pushes her up against a wall and kisses her deeply, pulling her flush against him while pinning her to the wall with his body. She can feel him faintly through his breeches, and she has to giggle at just how timely their exit from their own surprise wedding party had been).

The kiss ends as suddenly as it had begun, and Odette finds Cullen’s forehead on hers. He pants for breath, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed, but a small smile on his face.

“Are we really here?” he asks breathlessly, “Are we really married?”

Odette can’t help but grin at the incredulity in his tone. She reaches up and caresses his cheek. “We are,” she replies, “This is really real.”

Cullen answers by kissing her again, a hand carding through her hair, his tongue sliding sweetly against her lips before she lets him swipe into her mouth, whimpering when he does. Her smaller, slimmer fingers begin working at the clasps and buttons and ties of his formal attire, and Cullen breaks the kiss again, this time to watch her fingers work. Odette can feel his eyes on her, can feel herself coloring as she works the sashes and belts loose. When Cullen kisses her again, it’s hungry and heated, a low groan pushing out of him as Odette pushes the jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Here, Cullen takes her wrists, brings one to his lips, and with a look that has Odette’s insides melting, kisses her pulse point, his tongue flicking out at her skin. Odette mewls somewhere in the back of her throat. “My turn,” he says, quiet and promising.

It’s as if Cullen is practiced at undressing brides, the way his hands move over her, deft and careful. The hunger with which he looks at every inch of skin revealed to him is emanating out of his touch, and when he grips her waist to turn her around so he can work at the ties of her corset, Odette can’t help but press backwards against him, feeling her hardness at her cleft. She reaches behind him, pulls him down to kiss him even as his fingers continue to free her, and when the garment comes loose it hits the floor immediately, his hand sliding up to cup at her still clothed breast as he moans into her mouth.

“You looked so beautiful tonight,” he murmurs into her ear, fingers all but slicing through the ropes down her back that kept the rest of the dress together, “Not that you don’t always, but...”

Odette giggles. “I know what you mean, darling.”

Cullen gives her a tiny snort before slipping his fingers beneath the hem of the collar of the dress, but Odette stops him. A gentle push against his chest has him taking a step or two back, enough for her to pull the dress off her arms, letting it fall and pool at her heeled feet.

“...Oh, _Odette_.”

There was no way the arousal in Cullen’s tone could have been hidden, and Odette bites at her lip and clasp her hands behind her, putting her nakedness on display for him; thank heavens she had listened to Dorian when he had advised “no smalls.”

Cullen positively launches himself at her, fingers gripping her flesh hard and possessive. Odette steps out of her heels just as he pulls her legs up around his waist. With her hands in his hair and raking across his shoulder blades, Cullen walks them over to the rather indulgent bed, where he deposits her carefully. Still locked around him, Odette writhes as she kisses him hotly, clawing at his shirt.

With a tiny smirk, Cullen pulls her hands away, pushes her legs off of him. Odette’s confusion lasts only a second or two as he steps back, still grinning at her out of the corner of his mouth. Odette moves further up the bed, her hand sliding down her torso until it finds itself between her spread legs. She nips at the inside of her lip as she begins to rub at herself, fingers slipping between wet folds and flicking at her jewel. It halts Cullen only momentarily before he realizes what she’s doing. Watching her, he steps out of his boots and socks, pushes his trousers and smalls off. His undershirt is the last thing to go, and Odette’s eyes follow the progress of it up his chest and over his head until he’s tossing it behind him without a care for where it may land.

Cullen descends on her then, whispering at her not to stop before his mouth claims hers again, tongue immediately slipping inside. Odette doesn’t need to be told twice, sliding her fingers along herself even as Cullen’s hips roll down against her, his cock grinding against her hand and her sex. Odette lets out a breathy moan at the feel of him, between her but not inside her, there arousal mixing and coating each other, just this side of _not enough_.

At her whispered plea of “Cullen, _please_ ,” Odette’s husband – her _husband_ \-  starts moving down her body, stopping to suck at the pulse point on the side of her neck, to lick between the valley of her breasts, to nip at the pearled peak of one nipple before licking at the other, to kiss at her navel. The look he gives her is positively devilish before his mouth latches itself onto her secrets, breathing in through his nose as he closes his lips around her nub. Odette yelps, her belly jumping and her hips bucking, and one hand smacks down onto the bed beneath her, clutching at expensive sheets. Cullen throws one of her legs over his shoulders as he pulls her towards the edge of the mattress. Wasting little time, he laps along her folds, dipping low to lick up slow. He moans into her, the sound reverberating where she’s most sensitive, and Odette gasps, hand tangling in Cullen’s hair and mussing his curls.

Cullen’s thumb joins the onslaught, rubbing and flicking at her pearl, and Odette growls behind gritted teeth, her body arching almost off the bed. She can feel herself careening towards the edge, and they’ve barely started.  She feels Cullen’s tongue flatten, the expanse of it sliding against her wetly, languidly, before it narrows and dips into her entrance, pushing as far as it will go. Odette squeaks out his name, hissing when the tip of his tongue toys with her bud, and then her stomach dips when she groans as his lips suck on her.

Odette’s grip in his hair tightens when Cullen’s fingers spread her open and his lips blow hot and lazy on her. Her muscles jump and spasm, and then his tongue is on her again, licking between her folds and pushing into her. The moan Odette lets out is loud and long, and she’s almost sure at least half of the Winter Palace might’ve heard her then, but when Cullen looks up at her, heat in his golden eyes, she finds she doesn’t really care. And when two of Cullen’s fingers slide into her wetness, she moans just a little louder, pulling at the silk underneath her. Cullen chuckles at the sound she makes when he pushes knuckle-deep into her, curling and twisting and poking at exactly the right spot. Odette cries out, begging in broken whimpers for more. She’s close, so close, much closer now with the added stimulation of his fingers, his tongue still merciless on her clit.

“Cullen...” Odette moans, “Oh, Cullen, I’m close...”

“I know,” Cullen breathes, his voice hoarse. To Odette’s dismay, he moves away, hooking his fingers even as they slip out of her. When Odette looks up at him, she notices his lips glistening somewhat, and it has her pressing her legs closed against the dull ache still throbbing there. Cullen wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, taps at her knee with a slightly raised eyebrow. Odette spreads them again, slower, pushing out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, and Cullen laughs.

“You are monstrously adorable,” he chuckles, bending over her to kiss her affectionately, “Whatever am I to do with you, dearest?”

Odette reaches up to capture his lips, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling gently. “You could make love to me,” she suggests, “For starters.”

Cullen laughs again; Odette is sure she’ll never get enough of that sound. “I think I can manage that.”

He needs very little guidance to find her entrance, and in one smooth, swift motion, Cullen sheathes himself inside her to the hilt. Both husband and wife let out a punched-out moan of their hips crashing together.

With a barely breathed out word of encouragement from Odette, Cullen starts to move, slow at first, letting himself drag along her slick walls until only the head of him is inside her, only to slam back into her fully, making Odette cry out, her body arching almost up off the bed. Cullen takes the opportunity to slip his arm underneath her, gripping what he can reach of her waist.  This time, as he withdraws himself, he adjusts a little, planting his feet firm on the ground, and when he pushes back in, Odette gasps heavily, hands flying to clutch at his arms; he never has had any trouble finding that magic spot inside her.

“There,” Odette breathes as Cullen finds a rhythm to his thrusts, somewhat hard but unhurried, his body rolling smoothly into and against Odette, “Oh, Cullen, right there.”

Cullen’s hips piston against her, and with almost every jerk of his body, Odette moans, clutching at him, at herself, dragging him down to kiss him needily. Cullen grips the back of her thigh and drives harder into her, grunting both at his efforts and the heat of her.

They keep to this rhythm and pace, Cullen’s force shoving Odette up the bed, mussing the Orlesian sheets beneath her, even as he pulls her against him to meet his thrusts. Odette, already close to release before this, can only moan and squirm and whimper, crying out when her own hand starts rubbing at her clit to match Cullen’s ministrations.

“Oh, love, yes,” Cullen breathes, his eyes roaming her flushed skin, alternating between her face and her hand, “Make yourself come for me, darling. I want to feel it. I want to see it.”

With a mewl she couldn’t have suppressed if she tried, Odette moves her hand faster, and Cullen answers by pounding into her harder. Odette shouts, her throat starting to feel raw. The building pleasure in her starting to burn and hurt, and Cullen seems to know. He bends to kiss her forehead, her nose, his arse clenching with every push of his hips.

“Come for me, love,” he urges into her ear, breathless.

Odette’s body obeys before she can even will it to. She lets out a sharp cry as her body bucks up underneath him, and a final, filling thrust makes her thrash and convulse as her peak finally hits. Perhaps unable to hold his own back any longer, Cullen gives her two, three more thrusts, pushing himself  home, and with a roar muffled into her shoulder, he joins her over the edge.  Odette shudders under him at the feel of his weight on her, and the heat of him spurting inside her. She wraps herself around him as they come down from their joint high, and she kisses at his temple, his cheek, soothing him.

“I love you,” Cullen pants as he half-carries her up the bed, towards the pillows, settling beside her, “My wife. My Odette.”

She lets him wrap her up in an embrace, his head settling just above her breast. “Forever and always, Cullen,” she promises, the ring on her left hand glittering in the dim light as she strokes through his hair.

 

 

_**~ END. ~** _


End file.
